1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a magnetic drawing board for color drawing used for children, and especially to a drawing utensil for color drawing using iron powder of various colors as drawing pigment. Wherein, iron powder of various colors and coarseness is received in powder grooves of an encircled seat, and a magnetic pen is used to attract iron powder of desired colors and then is moved to a magnetic pad used as a drawing area in the encircled seat. And the iron powder is released with its releasing amount and locations being under control, so that an effect of making a colored drawing is obtained. A scraping plate is provided in the encircled seat to collect and scrape the iron powder attracted on the pad and in the drawing into the powder grooves for repeated using.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional drawing utensils include generally coloring pens, crayons, ink, drawing boards and pigment etc. The conventional drawing utensils or articles are unsuitable for children, especially for children within the age of 3 years old to the school age. The children are in the age of enlightenment, the above mentioned conventional drawing utensils or articles are subjected to being put in the mouths or eaten by the children when they are provided for the children, especially those toxic utensils or articles such as crayons, or pigment etc. They shall be paid attention to in order not to be unintentionally eaten by the children.
There is a kind of magnetic drawing board specifically for children; it includes an encircled seat provided therein monochromatic iron powder and a scraping plate. And a magnetic pen is attached on the encircled seat for children to draw pictures in the encircled seat. The monochromatic iron powder is attracted on a film on the encircled seat, and trace of drawing can appear a pattern by drawing with the magnetic pen. When the pattern made with the monochromatic iron powder is to be deleted, it needs only to move the scraping plate, the monochromatic iron powder can then be scraped away and stored in the encircled seat. The monochromatic iron powder can be attracted with the magnetic pen and moved onto the film on the encircled seat at any time. Such conventional drawing board specifically for children has the advantages of capability of repeated using and preventing to be unintentionally eaten by children and thus has been very popular now. However, it has the defect of having only the ability of using monochromatic iron powder (in the original color of the iron powder, i.e., iron gray), and is monotonous in the effect made with the pattern or lines when in drawing. Children will not be interested in such kind of drawing in a long term. And the conventional drawing board is lack of an effect of providing children with a function of enlightenment in identifying and choosing colors. Therefore, it needs improvement.